The Secret Life of Me
by GingerCat01
Summary: "I'm not the little girl you knew. I'm stronger, and now when someone hits me I hit back, and it feels good." Emma and the turtles come across three strangers from another earth and one looks exactly like her brother. They tell them that their earth is about to be invaded by aliens known as the Dominators. Now she must face aliens, the Foot and her own lies and fears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sit on top of a hard cold storage unit, hidden by shadows. It's around midnight and the weather is starting to get colder, but my jacket shields me. Hand made by Donnie, it is black lether with white and black, striped cloth sleeves. My long black leggings put on under my jean shorts hug my legs tightly, protecting them from the hard surface of the unit I'm on top of. My bow is folded on my back next to my quiver, and my dagger rests inside my jacket. My face is covered by the cloth hood and a detachable mouth mask. Wisps of my short red hair leak out of my hood and into my eyes. I absentmindedly wipe them away, and concentrate on the parkking lot that I'm scouting out. My veiw is perfect, my pateince? not so much.

"Donnie, are you sure that this is the right place?" My whisper rings out in this queit place, louder then I'm used too from navigating the New York City streets.

"Yes, Em, the TCRI data banks tell me that the Shredder is coming here." I can hear his annoyance from being asked for the tenth time, hey it's not just me the others are getting inipatient as well, so I don't push him. I look around the docks. I can't see them, but I know they are out there, waiting like I am. We had received info saying something big was gonna go down, so here we were, waiting in the middle of night, at one of the creepiests places in Brooklyn.

"So, we going for pizza after this?" Mickey, always thinking about his stomach. Leo replies

"Sure. Why not?"

"Sorry guys, I'll have to get back before Casey finds out."

"You know Em, youll have to tell him about this sooner or later."

"Yeah, Raph, Ill tell him. In about two years when I turn eighteen and can move somewhere he'll never find me." I roll my eyes and put on my night vision glasses, curtisy of Donnie, scouting the area. They know that this is a touchy subject, Casey doesnt know about my training or me going on missions. He would never let me, even though he goes around in a _hockey mask_ whenever working for the police department isn't good enough for him, I guess I can't blame him as my big brother and sole guardian. But ever since I got my abilities I've felt the need for something more. I mean who wouldn't want to become a teenage kuinoichi trained by mutant turtles? So on the days, or nights, that Casey and April are too busy with their day jobs, I fill in, they just dont knkow that.

Still scouting the area i notice something.

"Guys? I see them." A distinct line of vans are file into the parking lot below me.

"We see them too." I tense up as Shredder himself exites the lead van followed by his right hand woman Karia. We were all silently hoping that he wouldn't show, that he was gone for good, he had been off the grid for a year, ever since we chased the Kraang of the face of the earth. Now we have a chance to find out what he is up to, and maybe put him away for good. I bury my hopes that we would catch him tonight, one of the first lessons you learn as a ninja is to pick your fights, this is a recon mission. He won't be put away that easily.

"Everyone in position?" Leo's voice makes me jump slightly.

"Yeah perfect view." My night vision glasses give everything a green color but its better then pitch black. Dozens of Foot exit the vans, but it is the last one that sends shivers up my spine.

"uhhh..guys? Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, we see it." Adrenaline sets in as I realize I probably won't be home as soon as I had hoped. This kind of thing needs intervention.

"Soo no pizza tonight?"

"Mickey!" We say almost in sync.

I sigh as the Foot pull for people out of the last van, hands tied behind their backs and bags over their heads. This isnt a meeting or a smuggling or even a drug deal.

This is an execution.

 **To be Contiued**... Comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I grip my weapon. I know that somewhere out there the guys are doing the same things. No one came here for a fight tonight but that is where this led us. A mixture of fear and anticipation grabs me. The guys don't let me see much action. Its mostly recon missions. They are protective of me like that, but they know, in a fight, I can hold my own. But this time it won't be easy, not with Shredder and a group a civililains. The turtles barely beat him last time and when he captured me, when he..he.

"Whats the plan?" I shift my attention to the mission, the guys need me, no time for PTSD.

"OK, Em, you're on rescue, get those people out and try not to let them notice the four mutants hopping around."

"Roger."

"Raph, Mickey, You're with me. We're going to take out the outer guards, create a distraction."

"Donnie, stay in the Shellraiser, your'e Em's backup. Guide her out." I roll my eyes but don't say anything. I actually prefer the help. even though my abilities allowed my training to progress nearly triple that of a normal human, I was still years behind the turtles.

"Everybody clear? OK. Em, Get in positon."

I quietly climb down and get as close as I can with out being seen. The Prisoners had been forced on their knees and the bags taken off their heads, their hands still tied in front of them. The Foot preparring for the execution. The Shredder himself would do it, no doubt. He was infamous for doing his own dirty work. I grip my bow even tighter. Not here, not today. I'd seen too much. Too many News stories of victims just found in random places. Half the time their families and friends had no idea they were even invovled in the Foot, the other half, they never even identified them. All that was left to do was for the news reporter to question why this had happened and why the police nor even the mysterious rumored vigilanties couldn't stop them. As one of the so called _vigilanties_ I took that personally. I can't begin to explain the feeling of waking up in the morning just to hear about something that you weren't fast enough to catch. The Shredder had been off the grid, but his handiwork would pop up randomly. Most of the time we wouldn't know until the public did. But not tonight, tonight _we_ had the elemnt of suprise, we would win today.

As I wait for the turtles to do their job, I take a moment to observe the prisoners. I can't lie, you get to the point where you don't beleive you can be suprised any more, then the universe decides to prove you wrong. The first one is normal looking enough. A tall middleaged man with dark skin, but he's dressed in this special ops type outfit. It's the others that really made me look twice. The one next to Special Ops is in a green, hooded outfit even weirder then my own. Instead of a mouth mask, he has a eye mask. His sleeves are, well, he has no sleeves. Isn't he cold? Even at a distance with his face covered, I sense this, intensive broodiness. It is somewhat familiar, but I can't place it. Next to him is a blonde girl in a bright red and blue get up and, is that a cape? Seriously were these people caught at a comic con? Not that I had ever been to one. *cough, cough* But it is the last one that really shocks me. A red onesie, that is the only way I can describe it. From head to toe this guy has on a red and yellow onesie that covers his face. Oh well, who an I to judge? Another weird thing I notice was that all but Green Hoodie havr these weird looking cuffs on their ankles.

"COWABUNGA!" There it is. I hear Foot soldiers out ina distance yelling. Karai screams at the nearby soldiers in Japanese. All but a couple run off to assist. Karai starts to follow but Shredder stops her.

"No," he says "The turtles have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Tonight I rid of them myself!"

He looks at the prisoners.

"Enjoy your extra minutes." He then runs off and leaves Karia, along with a couple of Foot, to guard the prisoners. Crap we were counting on both them to leave. I go to plan B. I take out one of my arrows. Most of them are tranqs so no matter where I hit them it takes them out but is still non lethel. I mean, what kinda maniac kills people with a bow and arrow? Not this one. I take carefull aim. Ive only got one shot at this, literally. If I miss there is no way I could take on Karai, not without the element of suprise. I calculate how fast I will have to be to take the otheer two down. Shoulndt be too hard. Just have to nail the first shot. She is in front of the two Foot, facing away from me. I aim for her neck, the most effective place for the tranqs, breath, and shoot. It hits the mark. I really wish I could see the look on her face when she gets shot, but the looks on the two Foot soldiers was reward enough. Before they can fully process what happened I shoot them as well. With Karai and the soldiers asleep. the prisoners look around in confusion.

Without a moment to spare I step out of the shadows. The prisoners look at me with suprie and apprehension. I smile, then remember they cant see my mouth, but I make my eyes as non threatening as possible. I take out my dagger and start toward Red Onesie. He quickly falls on his back trying to get away.

"No! Barry!" Cape Girl screams. Stressed for time I don't hesitate to cut his ropes without explaining. As my dagger breaks him free, his expression changes from fear to confusion to understanding. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, grow up." I go to the others as he picks himself up. It only takes a momment to cut the remaining prisoner's ropes since they have decided that I'm not going to kill them. I step back as they help each other up and make sure the other ones are ok. But something is different about these guys. They dont have the wide eyed "ohmygoshwearegoingtodie" look. They are calculating, like they are used to this kind of thing. Huh, their lives must be as crappy as mine. Just then I get a call from Donnie.

"Em, come in, Em. Do you have the civilians?"

"Yeah, we are headed to the main entrance. Pick us up?" I turn to the newly freed prisoners.

"Come with me if you want to live." I have to hide my giddyness. I've always wanted to say that.

"Where?" Cape Girl looks at me with suspicous eyes, like I didnt _just_ save their butts.

"Is _not_ here ok with you?" Sheesh what is with these peoople?

"Why should we trust you?" Green Hoodie was definitly not helping.

"Soko!" A shout turns out heads as about six Foot soldiers come into veiw. The strangers tense up as if ready for a fight. I notch my arrows and let fly. Within seconds they are in a neat little pile of sleeping feet.

"I say we trust her." I smile at Special Ops. So far he was my favorite.

"So shall we?" I gesture towards the direction of the main exit. They look at each other and seem to come to a silent agreement. They nod, and we run off before more soldiers can come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We run through the maze of the docks until we are confident that we are out of the Foot's sight, for now. We stand in silence breathless.

"So, what's the plan?" Red Onesie looks at me expectantly.

"Good question." I call Donnie. "Don, what's the plan?"

"Don't worry I've sent back up, he should be there soon."

"Ok, back up is on it's way guys." I inform the others. I notice Red Onesei is tugging on his ankle cuff, frustrated. "What _is_ that thing?" I ask.

"They stop us from using our powers." Barry answers. "If I could get mine off I could run us out in seconds."

"What? You have powers?" They nod. "Huh, so do I." Speaking of which, they kick in.

I don't usually have control over when my powers kick in or whether or not it is good or bad at the time. This time my heartbeat accelerates and I _see,_ in my mind, a group of Foot soldiers coming through the _exact_ way we had just went. We had to move. I come back in time to hear Barry.

"Hey, are you ok?" By the looks of it, I wasn't gone long.

"Yeah I'm fine. We need to go!" I turn on the coms.

"Don, where's the back up?"

"He should be right on top of you."

Just then, 7News van screeches to a halt in front of us. The windows roll down to reveal New York's favorite "hero".

"Vern? Seriously?"

"He was the best I could do on short notice!"

"Uhh you know I can hear you right?" Vern looks wounded but I'm too upset to apologize. I sigh as Green Hoodie clears his throat and Vern seems to notice the others for the first time.

"Oh, hey" He then notices cape Girl. He puts on his version of a smolder.

"Ohhh, _hey."_ Cape Girl seems startled.

"Uh, hi?" She waves awkwardly. I roll my eyes and notice a shadow in the corner of my eye. They found us. I end up running towards the van.

"GO,GO!" We pile in the back, Red Onesie only has one foot in when Vern stomps the gas. Me and Green Hoodie are barely able to pull him in as throwing stars litter the van door.

"Oh come on. How am I supposed to explain _that!_ " I don't know how Vern is able to see the back door without killing us all. I'm too busy trying not to fall on top of everyone else. I desperately grab at a pole lining the top corners. The others follow in grabbing one. Green Hoodie looks at me as if for the first time.

"Who _are_ you?" Despite myself I laugh.

"You're just now asking that?" The others look at me.

"Emma, but my friends call me Em. You?"

They look at each other in a silent conversation. I feel a wary vibe in the van. Finally though, they nod.

"I'm the Flash." Red Onesie, somehow keeping his balance in the still going, swerving van, takes off his mask revealing a cute young man. "But my friends call me Barry."

"Supergirl," Cape Girl pipes in, "but you can call me Kara."

"I am J'onn J'onzz." Special Ops smiles warmly.

"Green Arrow." Green Hoodie doesn't offer any more information until he catches Kara glaring at him. He sighs dramatically.

"Fine. Oliver." He still doesn't take off his mask and hood but that is ok. Despite his all over broodiness I feel some sort of connection. and I'm usually right about those things.

"Uhh, I'm Vern but you probably know me as, Falcon _."_ He waits in anticipation for the collective gasp that we've become accustom to. When it didn't come he sighs.

"No? ok."

I stifle my giggles.

"Sorry, we're not from around here." Kara smiles apologetically.

"Where _are_ you from?" I ask.

"Ummm, Its a bit complicated." Oliver seems a little weary but the others don't seem so tense.

"Try us." I scoff.

"We're superheroes from a different universe." Kara blurts out.

"What!" Vern yells as the van swerves throwing us passengers to one side.

"Watch it!" I yell at Vern. struggling to regain my balance. I right myself.

"OK," I said, "Superheroes, universes. Gotcha" The look at me.

"So you believe us?" Barry sounds confused. I roll my eyes.

"Do you _want_ me to tell you about my crazy year?" I mumble to myself quietly. "Stupid brain alien and turtles."

"Im sorry. Turtles?" Kara is on the other side of the van but somehow she heard me.

"How...?"

"I have super hearing." She shrugs as if not a big deal. Yeah big deal. Really big deal. I quickly change the subject.

"So what are you guys doing here? and why does Shredder want you dead?"

"A alien race called the Dominators came here to your world." Barry explained ignoring Oliver's glare. "They already nearly destroyed our earths and when they decided to come here we came to stop them."

"Why are they here?" I ask.

"Well," Kara chimes in, "We don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good especially if they've already teamed up with someone like Shredder."

"Yeah, He's caused some problems." I sigh. I was about to ask more questions when something hits the side of the van nearly tipping us over.

"Wus up Girl!" the com buzzes and I realize who it is.

"Mickey! What the hell!?" I yell.

"Needed a ride!" he replies. The others stare incredulously.

"Who is that?" J'onzz yelled. I roll my eyes, something I have been doing a lot of tonight.

"Oh that's just Mickey." I answer.

"Not just me!" Mickey yells in response. Just then we are hit again. Once from the other side and again from the top.

"Guys! A little warning!" I yell as I have to again regain my balance.

"Sorry, Em. We needed a ride" Raph is on top he bangs the roof in greetings.

"Em, don't worry," Leo, on the left, assures me. "We will drop off before our guests see too much just drop em off home or the nearest police station Don is on his way to the lair." Having have lost the Foot, the van was now cruising the abandoned lots head towards home, with only the occasional homeless person to see my friends.

"Actually, Leo, I think you want to talk to these guys." I suggest. "They're saying something about another alien invasion."

"Another!?" groans Raph. "Didn't we kick Kraang's butt enough last time?"

"They are saying it's something else" I reply, "And you don't want to know who they say they are."

XXXXXXXX

We stop in an old alley way near the lair entrance. Donnie agreed to meet us there after parking the Shellraisesr somewhere inconspicuos. I can tell the turtles are nervous. Meeting new people isn't really their thing, and to be honest, we all had hoped that we wouldn't have to deal with aliens for pretty much the rest of our lives.

Vern opens the back door and we file out. Kara is the last to get out and when she approaches the door Vern offers his hand to help her down. She accepts it but I can tell she is feeling awkward. Poor girl. When we turn around the turtles aren't on top of the van anymore, but there are huge dents on the top and sides.

"Noooo!," Vern cries, "How am I supposed to explain this!" I really felt sorry for the guy. After the fuss of him "saving" New York died down so did the money and Vern was forced to go back to his old job. Now he was going to have to explain this to his boss.

Kara looks around confused. "So where are your friends?" she asks. The turtles don't meet many new people but when they do they like to make an entrance. Kara, Barry, J'onn, and Oliver turn to face me. I just shrug. Suddenly, they gasp at something behind me. Oliver take out my knife, which he has yet to return. I turn and standing behind me are the turtles. They are all doing their own versions of the Batman stance. I smile and turn to the others.

"Guys it's ok. They're my friends."

"Was up?" Mickey says nervously.

" _These_ are your _friends_?" Oliver tenses even more as if instead of friend I said enemy.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I glare at him making it very clear I did _not_ like his tone.

"Of course not." J'onn interrupted, "In fact, I am a green alien in my original form."

"What!?" Raph looks skekptical.

"It's true." Kara says. "I'm an alien too."

"And I'm a speedster." Barry chimes in.

"What's a speedster." Asks Leo.

"I can run really fast?"

"That's lame." Raph states bluntly.

"I've reached mach 2." Barry says defensively.

"Mach 2!?" Donnie sounds impressed but then again he understands what that means. we don't. "That's double the speed of sound. How is that possible?"

"Well I got struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded and..."

"Yada yada yada." interrups Raphs, "So what is this _invasion_ you seem to know so much about." Just then we hear sirens in the distent. Even after last year when we made peace with the police department we still prferred not to get invovled too much with them. That and Casey was probably with them, being a detective and all.

"Not here." states Leo. He turns to Vern who has been making googley eyes at Kara. "Thanks for your help Vern. You better get out of here." Vern nods and wastes no time in leavin. "Ok ,guys, Let's move out."

"Where?" Kara asks.

"The Lair." He answeres.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaptere 4

The police cars arrive, sirens on and guns drawn. Casey wasn't with them, probably on another case. Ever since he was promoted to detective he has all sorts of cases. By the time they get there we are already on top of the nearest building, headed to the lair. Kara, Barry, and J'onn had all tried to get their cuffs off unsuccefully. Donnie told them that he could take them off with his tool at the lair. They looked pretty digruntled about it, but didn't complain much. We took a short cut and got to the nearest manhole cover.

"I thought we were going to your 'lair'." Kara inquires. The others look confused. Raph grins.

"We are, sweethart, and here's the front door." He answers. Mickey pulls off the cover and jumps in whooping. The others follow. Leaving me with the strangers.

"Seriossly?!" Barry asks. I shrug.

"You get use to the smell." I say. J'onn steps up to the manhole.

"Well," He says, "This will be an experience." He jumps in and Kara leans towards the manhole.

"J'onn?!" She calls.

"I'm ok!" comes a yell from inside the ground. "It's not as deep as it looks! Come on!"

Kara jumps in followed by Barry. Oliver steps up. He still hasn't taken off his hood or his mask, Which bugs me. Ever since I approached him I've felt this _connection_ to him. LIke I'm supposed to know him. He gives me a suspicous glance. I gesture towards the hole.

"Age before beauty." I say. He grunts, but jumps in.

XXXX

I land with a grunt on a hard concrete floor. The others are waiting for me. Kara, Barry, and J`onn look around still pretty confused. I don't blame them. I remember how I felt when I discovered that the turtles live in the sewers. Leo points to the tunnel that leads to the subway tracks.

"This way." He says.

Kara, Barry, Oliver, and J'onn look at each other in another silent conversation and Kara shrugs. Oliver still has his glare that I swear he has been wearing since I met the guy. I can almost hear his thoughts. In fact, I _can_ hear his thoughs. The adrenalin is still in my system causing my powers to react.

" _Great,"_ he's thinking, loud and clear, _"let's just follow the giant mutants that we just met into the sewers."_ His sarcam isn't lacking. I'll give him that.

Though our new friends were still a little wary, they follow through the sewers, on the old subway tracks, and finally the Lair. It is actually pretty homey for being in the sewers. It was an unused part of the tunnels that had been abandoned years ago. So the smell wasn't all that bad.

Kara, Oliver, Barry, and J'onn look around in amazement.

"This is your home?!" Exclaims Kara.

"Welcome to Mi Casa," Donnie says, "Our Hogwarts, Our Xaviers School for the Gifted, Our.. Our Fortress of Solitude, Our.."

"Cool it, Nerd." Raph says. playfully smacking Donnie on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Donnie yells.

"So," Leo says, "What is this Em, tells us about another alien invasion?"

"It's a long story." J'onn says. "We are all from different earths. Both in which the Dominators are problems. Me and Kara had just come over for Barry's wedding when the Dominators attacked Barry's friend Mr. Ramon. We went after them and discovered their plans to build a portal to this earth using Mr Ramon's powers to move from universe to universe."

"We and our ther superheroe friends tried to stop them, but when we got there they had already started the machine.," interrupts Barry, "We were able to follow them before the portal closed."

"When we got here they had already come to an agreement with the Shredder." kara adds. "They caught us by suprise and was able to capture us. They put these cuffs on us and sent shredder to execute us.

"And that's when we come in." Leo asks. Kara nods.

"Ok.. Ok," Raph says, "I have some questions for our new _friends._ " He looks suspiciously at Oliver. "Like. what's up with the mask?" Oliver sighs in defeat and takes of his mask and hood.

"Casey?!" We all say almost in sync.

Before me is a sight so incomprehensable it takes a moment to proccess. There before us is my brother, Casey. But at the same time not Casey. Even though I now realize that the de javu feeling I got from him was because his aura was so similiar to Casey's. So similarr it was creepy. But at the same time he was obviously not Casey.

"Amazing," Donnie says, before the rest of us could ask what the heck was going on. "muilti universal mirror dopplegangers."

"What?" We again say in sync.

"This is amazing!" DOnnie continues, "He is a mirror image of Casey. A completely different yet completly similiar version fo Casey."

"So they were telling the truth about being from a different friggin universe?" Leo asks.

"It appears so. Yes." Donnie says.

"Wait, you know Oliver's doppleganger in this universe?" Asks Barry.

"Yep." I say.

"Well who is he?" Case..I mean Oliver asks. I pinch the bridge of me nose and sigh.

"Casey, my brother." I say "And things just got a whole lot weirder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the end we decide to wait until morning to take further action. It is late and I have to go home before Casey realizes I'm gone. The turtles find the others places to sleep, there was a little extra room since Splinter was gone. Splinter has long ago given up having his meditation anywhere near us and had decided to go on a spirit trip of some sort. He is supposed to come home in a few weeks. Where a giant mutant rat goes for a spirit trip, I have no idea.

After telling the others goodbye, I don't waste any time getting home. I climb the old fire escape that meets my window. I open the window quietly so that I don't alert Casey. When I enter my room andclose the window, I change into my pajamas and fall asleep.

XXX

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my alarm and the smell of coffee and bacon. I drag myself out of bed, regretting the late night.

In the kitchen, Casey is cooking bacon and eggs. He says goodmorning and motions to the coffee pot.

"Coffee's ready." He says taking the bacon off the stove and sets it on the counter while I pour some coffee. I make sure to put extra sugar in it and sit at the counter in front of the bacon and grab a piece. I yawn deeply and rub my eyes.

"Late night?" He asks. I swallow my bacon.

"Yeah." I answer, "Math test today." Not a lie. All true. I just omit some things.

"You know, Em, You're a straight A student. You don't have to spend all night studying for some stupid math test." Casey says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah," I say, "It's that kind of talk that got you into a community college."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he says, rolling his eyes. I down the coffee and stuff the piece of bacon i have in my mouth. Grabbing my backpack I wave to Casey and bolt out the door before I miss the subway.

After School I head to the lair like always. When I get I find Kara, J'onn, and Mickey are at the pinball machine. Kara is playing while Mickey and J'onn cheer her on. Mickey looks up and sees me.

"Em, you won't beleive it!" He says, "Kara is beating Raph's high score!"

"Seriously?!" I ask, going over to them. Sure enough Kara is only a few points away from beating Raph's score that he's had since I've known them.

"We have pinball machines on our earth to." Kara says humbly.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Leo, Donnie, and Barry are still working on how to get their cuffs off and I think Raph and Oliver are in the training room." Mickey says, "You know, for Casey's double, that guy is intense."

"When do we get to meet this Casey fellow?" J'onn asks, "We have heard a lot about him."

"Leo was supposed to text him the details this morning." I say, "Oh and heads up. He isn't really aware about me going on missions with the guys."

"What?!" Kara says, "You mean he doesn't know? Why not? I mean, your'e awesome."

"Try telling _him_ that." I huff. I wave goodbye and head to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

In the lab, Barry is sitting on a table while Donnie tinkers with his cuff. Leo is standing next to them, handing stuff to Donnie. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys," I say. They look up from their tasks.

"Hey, Emma," Barry says, waving. He is in regular clothes now and I can't help but notice how cute he is. With his nice smile and puppy eyes. I take a deep breath and return my focuse on Leo.

"You fill Casey and April in yet?" I ask Leo.

"Yeah," Leo says, "Just got done talking to April. They're on their way." Barry looks at me and I find myself blushing slightly.

"Is it true he doesn't know that you're a vigilante?" He asks.

"Yep," I say.

"But _he_ is a vigilante," Barry says. I shrug.

"What can I say?" I answer, "He is _very_ double standered." Just then Donnie does something to Barry's cuff and it clicks and comes off.

"Yes!" Donnie says. Barry wiggles his now free foot and grins. Then he's gone, like just gone. Then he's back.

"Look at that," I say "He _is_ fast."

"I can't tell you how great this feels," Barry says, "Thanks sooo much you guys."

"No prob." Donnie says, putting his tools away.

We go into the living room where Kara has all but destroyed Raph's high score and still going strong. Raph adn Oliver had stopped training and had were also walking into the living room. Both were sweaty adn Oliver had been equipped with a bow and arrow. I remember Kara saying something about him using a Bow and arrow like me and how he had lost his when they werre captured by the Shredder. It's weird, having to keep reminding myself that this person wasn't Casey. It was easier when he had his hood and mask on. Now he is wearing a gray shirt and sweatpants. I wonder where the turtles got the clothes on such short notice, but I've learned not to ask them were they found certian items. I just hope that for the others sake, that they had bothered to wash them first.

"We've called April and Casey," Leo tells evereyone, "They're on their way and both are bringing some extra clothes for you guys." He looks at Kara, J'onn, Barry, and Oliver who have all taken a seat on the couch with the boys crammed together and Kara sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Donnie was able to get a hold on the Shredder's location." Leo continues, "He's holed up down town. No sign of the Dominators, but whatever he is doing it's big and trouble." He looks at Barry. "What can you tell us about the Dominators?"

"They're telepathic. They mainly uses their power for mind control." Barry says, "We really don't know much about them beyond that, but they've tried to take over our universe before and we've defeated them and we'll do it again."

"Optimistic much?" Raph grumbles. The other turtles and I simultaneously roll our eyes at Raph's attitude, but Barry looks genuinly hurt.

"Don't let Raph bring yoyu down." I tell him, "He's really a big, soft teddy bear on the inside."

"yeah," Says Mickey sarcasticly, "If teddy bears were incredibly violent."

"OH you wannna see violent!?" raph says taking out his sai.

Leo puts a hand up as Raph starts to charge Mikey. "That's enough guys." He turns to Donnie, "Have you been able to locate Shredder or the Dominators."

"Me and Barry have put up an algoritham and connected it to the satilites," Donnie says.

"The satilites should detect any of the Dominators unigue brain patterns and energies." Barry adds. We all nod like we know what they are talking about, but we don't.

"It will probably be a while before it detects anything." Donnie says.

"How long is a while?" Oliver asks.

Donnie shrugs, "Oh, a couple days." We all groan.

"A couple of days?!" Oliver nearly yells. I notice that he has anger issues a lot like Casey. Though Casey actually reins his in. Oliver is more like Raph, ruled by his emotions.

"It's the best we could do." Donnie says defensivley.

"I don't mean to be rude," interupts J'onn, "But where will me and my friends stay in the mean time?"

"You guys could totally stay here!" Says Mikey, "Barry can bunk with me!"

The guys on the couch nod in agrement, but I can't help but notice that Kara looks a little uncomfortable with the idea of staying with this large group of _guys_. I step up.

"Kara can stay with me or April." I say.

Mikey looks confused. "Why?" We all stare at him and I can tell that Raph is about to say something when two people appear at the entrance of the lair.

"Someone order pizza?" Casey has so many pizza boxes his face is covered.

April is guiding him into the living room with some sodas. Once she is certian that Casey won't fall over or walk into anything she looks up and greets the newcomers. "Hey I'm April-" She gasps and stares at Oliver and I find myself snickering. This is what the rest of us must of looked like the first time we saw Olivers face.

"What is it, April?" Says Casey as he sets the pizzas down on the coffe table in front of the couch. He stops and stares when he and Oliver's eyes meet. The two stare at each other for a second. "You guys weren't kidding. Were you?" Casey says breaking the silence. He grins. Like the rest of us, he has gotten used to the unusual. Grinning, he straightens and holds out his hand to Oliver. "Csaey."

Suprisingly Oliver stands up and takes Casey's hand. "Oliver."

Mikey breaks the silence, "Is anyonw getting a _6th Day_ vibe?"

Raph rolls his eyes. "We're all getting that vibe, Mikey."

Ignoring Raph, Mikey reaches across and breaks through Oliver and Casey's handshake and grabs a peice of pizza. It breaks the ice and everyone jumps in for a piece.

Taking a bite of mine, I say, "You know, Casey. _Oliver_ here is a mayor." I give him a teasing smile that says, beat that.

"Really?" April asks, joining in the fun, "So _my_ doppleganger in their universe is dating a mayor?" She grins at Casey and gives him a pizza grease kiss to show him she's joking.

"Ewww!" Me and Mikey scream playfully.

"Actually," Oliver says, "I'm married to someone else."

"Oh?" April says.

"Felicity." He says.

"oh," Casey says, playfully to April, "You mean this other me is dating a Felicity?" They share another kiss, and me and Mikey share another scream.

Casey looks at us. "What are you guys? Five?"

"Only in heart." I tell him.

"So do you guys know where you're staying?" April asks.

"The turtles have offered to let us stay with them." J'onn says.

"And I told Kara that she could stay with me or you." I say. She nods.

"Well I have an extar room," She offers.

"Great!" Kara says.

I look at the time. "Well this has been fun but I have a projsct to finish."

I wave goodbye to the others and head out to finish my project.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I trudge through school the next day, waiting for a text from Donnie. He had promised me that he would text me if something happened. Finally, In Chemistry, my phone vibrates. I look around. The teacher is helping out someone on the other end of the room and my 'group' is to busy talking to each other to focus on work, much less me. I glance at the small stack of finisheed paper and make sure I'm completely done before I sneak my phone onto my lap and look at Donnie's text.

 _We found out Shredder's next move. Come to the lair ASAP._

I grin and silently put up my phone.

XXX

After school I rush to catch the subway. Still walking, I look at my phone to see if I have any more texts when I hit a wall, or at least that is what it feels like. I land on my but, hard.

"O my gosh, are you ok?" I look up and see that the "wall" that I ran into is actually a nice looking latinio man in a strange biking suit. Next to him is a latino girl in a equally strange outfit.

"I'm fine." I grab the hand that he offers, but as soon as I do, I get another vision.

XXX

 _Three strangers in weird outfits are on their knees with their hands tied. I sit in the shadows, waiting._

XXX

 _I cling on to handles in the back of a van as it swerves storage units and ninjas. Oliver looks at me in confusion and amazemet_

 _"Whoo are you people?!"_

XXX

As soon as I leave I come back. I'm pulled to my feet and besides a little stumbling, I don't think that they noticed. The guy has a weird look on his face.

"Uh, are _you_ ok?" I ask, part of me is worried that he is having a seisure.

"You've seen them!?" He nearly shouts. I realize that he is still gripping my hand.

"Ummm ok?" I say as I gently pry my hand out of his. I quickly start running back down the street.

"Wait!" HE calls after me.

"Gotta go!" i yell back, "Love the outfits by the way!" I quickly get lost in the crowd, I didn't have to be a pychic to get a weird vibe from them, whether or not it was good or bad I couldn't tell, but I didn't have time to find out so I stuck to the Stranger Danger rule and got out of there.

XXXX

I finally get to the lair only to find everyone gathered around in the computer room, their backs to me. I decided to have a little fun.

I sneak up to them silently using every technique the turtles have taught me. when I get close enough I let out a shrill scream. Everyone jumps in the air ten feet, screaming. Barry actually speed runs to the other side of the room. Oliver poits an arrow at me in a blink of an eye, AN inch from my face.

"Woah, Robin Hood," I tell him, gently pushing the arrow away from my face with my index finger. "Just me." Every one groans in annoyance.

"Sheesh," Mickey says, "Did you have to sneak up on us like that?

"No, I did not." I say cheerfullly. I sling my backpack onto a nearby table. "So, what's the word?"

Donnie turns back to his computer. "The intel me and Barry have gathered says that Shredder and the Dominators are gathereing in this warehouse." He zooms into a map on one of the computers.

"It looks like your villians also like warhouses." Barry adds.

"Yeah," I say, "I don't know what's up with that."

 _"anyway,"_ Donnie continues, annoyed about the inttruption "It looks as though they are working on building another portal." On another computer screen he pulls up data he hacked. Blueprints came up of some stragne machine.

"Wait a minute," Barry say, pointing at a certian spot on the screen. "They don't have a power source."

"Exactly," Donnie says, "If they can make another functional portal, and if what Barry has told me is correct, they can come through in the Thousands, we wouldn't stand a chance ,but if the only way to make one is with a power source like your friend..."

"Cisco." Kara says.

"Yeah," Donnie continues, "Then they don't really have a way to power it."

"But," Barry says, still poionting, "This is the exact same as the one they used before."

"Exactly." Says Donnie.

"Meaning what?" Raph asks, getting impatient.

"Meaning," Says Barry, his voice sounding more and more worried, "They're planning on using another person to power the machine."


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

 **AU**

 **So sorry this is soo late school is taking its toll.**

I wake up in a glass cylinder, my arms and legs are bound to it. I can't move. I don't know where I am or how I got here, all I know is that I'm in serious trouble.

All of a sudden a creature appears in front of me. I've never seen it before but the name finds its way into my head. Dominator. It reaches for a lever and volts of electricity shoots through me. I scream.

Time jumps forwards. There is a blonde woman grabbing me, dragging me out of my prisons. There are so many people fighting. Even though I`ve never seen them before, relief and names floods my mind. _Barry, Sara, Killer Frost._ There's an explosion. I watch helplessly while three figures are caught in the blast. I yell, but I'm too weak do anything. I stumble towards where the explosion was as if I could still stop it, but I fall, catching myself with my hands I see my reflection on peices of broken glass on the ground. I stare as I realize I don't recongize my reflection. An older Latino male is staring back at me and even though I'm not saying anything he begins to speak.

"1800 Maiden Lane. Midnight. 1800 Maiden Lane. Midnight" He repeats this over and over. In the background I hear someone calling a name. My name. His name.

"Cisco! Cisco!" It becomes shriller and shorter. "CISCO! Cis..Beep..Beep"

I wake in a cold sweat. My alarm is beeping rapidy. I sit there trying to catch my breath and I notice that my PJs are soaked in sweat. I look over to my vanity and see my reflection. Short red hair, brown eyes, it's me. I'm me.

"Em!" I can hear Casey through the walls. "It's the weekend! Turn that off!" I absent mindedly turn off the alarm. Part of me tells me it's just another dream, but in my gut I know, somehow I've just lived somene elses memories. Someone just sent me a message. I grab my phone from the night stand and dial the number of the phone that Donnie gave Barry. He picks up right away.

"Hello?"

"Barry?" I say, still trying to catch my breath, "I've got something"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter ten

 **Hi Guys! Sorry this is soooo late. Anyway, I have hit a bit of writer's block. If you guys have any ideas of how you think the story should continue please leave them in the comments and I will give a shout out to whichever one I use, or ones. Also, the next chapter will reveal Emma's vigilante name. So, comment what you think she should be called and I might use it!**

I'm sitting on a roof downtown 1800 Maiden Lane with my eyes closed, concentrating. The others are with me. J'onn is sitting behind me. Helping me find Cisco psychical. Kara is up in the sky; the turtles are doing perimeter in the shell blazer. Oliver and Barry are pacing.

"Will you stop that." I finally say, not opening my eyes. Oliver and Barry look at me.

"You can't even see us." Oliver says, bluntly.

"I can hear you. And your thoughts are stressing me out." They fall silent to this although their thoughts are still turbulent. I guess I can't blame them. They have a real chance to go home.

"Focus." J'onn says silently into my head bringing me back to task. I start to concentrate harder. Then like a fishing line I feel a tug. With J'onn's help I gently pull. Out of nowhere a large blue hole opens up. I finally let go and open my eyes.

"I've found him."

XXXX

After Cisco exchanged hugs with everyone, he turned to me.

"You!" He says, He doesn't hesitate to wrap me in a huge bear hug. "Thank you so much!" I attempt a friendly tap on his arm.

"Yeah. Sure." I look at Barry for help and he seems to notice how uncomfortable I am so he says

"How were you able to contact Emma?" he asks. Cisco distracted, lets me out of the death grip and turns back to Barry.

"I'm not sure," He said, "Me and Gypsy were hopping earths looking for you and suddenly I just happened to get a vibe from. Her." he nods towards me. That's when I made the connection.

"You're the guy!" I say, I can't believe I had missed it. With everything going on I had completely forgotten about our encounter.

" Wait." Oliver says, "You guys have met" I shrug

"briefly," I tell him, "I thought he was a crazy homeless guy or something."

"oh" Oliver says. Before he is able to say anything else Supergirl decides to drop in. Pretty literally I'm pretty sure she left a dent in the roof. "Cisco!" She hugs him. He groans and I'm pretty sure everyone heard the bones cracking. I smiled at the karma. I decide to have mercy on him and break up the hug early.

"come on" I said, knowing that the turtles were probably getting impatient. "we have a lot to catch you up on.

XXXX

"Wow" Cisco says. We are all sitting in the living room in the lair. He reacted pretty well to the turtles. We had filled him in on everything. The Dominators, Oliver's doppelganger being my brother. When I heard it all over again, I was reminded just how insane my life Is now.

"What about back home?" Kara asks. "the Dominators?" Cisco's eyes widened.  
"Oh yeah!" He turns serious. "We were able to run off the remaining Dominators, but we've got bigger problems. Like Nazis from another earth, bigger." Then he filled us in on how Nazis had invaded led by someone known as the Reverse flash and Two metahumans and how they invaded both Oliver's and Barry's world and also Kara and J'onn's word.

"We can't just leave." Kara says, "The Dominators are on this world and they're planning something big. We can't abandon Emma and her friends behind."

Oliver steps up. "Kara you and J'onn you guys go. Me and Barry will stay and help Emma and the turtles."

Cisco looks at me and the turtles as if he'd just thought of something. "So, you guys are the superheroes in this world? What are your superhero names?"

We look at each other.

"Uh, we don't really have codenames." Leo says.

"What!?" Cisco sounds shocked. "Please tell me you at least have a team name?" We shake our heads. Cisco looks thoughtful for a second.

"Okay from here on out you will be known as the Mutant Ninja Turtle Teens. No that doesn't sound right. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" he finally shouts.

"Kind of a mouthful." Raph says bluntly.

"I'm not turtle" I tell him. "I'm barely a mutant."

"Nuh uh no backsies" Cisco says. Then he looks at me studying my outfit and bow and arrows.

"you will be…"

 **To be continued…**

 **Comment quickly on what name you think she should be called I will use my favorite and give Shout outs to the others!**


	10. Chapter 10

"You," Cisco says, looking at me. "Will be Archer."

"Seriously?" Raph says "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"I like it." I say. Drawing looks from the others. But I do like it. It feels like I'm an official superhero.

"Archer it is then." Oliver says.

XXXXX

"I'll never forget you Emma Jones." J'onn hugs me tight. Me and him had bonded over our psychic abilities and he had even given me a few pointers.

"I'll never forget you either." I tell him.

"Remember," He tells mw." Your strength is not here." He points to my head. "But here." He points to my heart. I roll my eyes

"Yeah Yeah." I'm interrupted by Kara who decides to wrap me in a boa constrictor like hug, wait I take that back. A boa wishes it could crush its victims like Kara is crushing me.

"I'm going to miss you SOOO much!" She exclaims finally letting go. "Tell Casey and April that I'll miss them too." Casey and April had been to tied up in work to say goodbye. Kara and J'onn were going home to help defend their world. Barry, Oliver, and Cisco are going to stay and help us stop the Dominators and Shredder, whatever they are up to. Kara returns for a last hug, yep definitely a hugger, and before she let go Mickey decides its time for a hug. I cough as I'm let out of the death grip of Kara and Mickey when Cisco opens up a breach.

"I'll miss you all." Kara says. Everyone looks so sad. As if April and Kara hadn't already made plans to meet again Christmas. I guess traveling from earth to earth was simple where Kara and Barry are from. With one last goodbye the two jumps through the breach. I have to admit ill miss the old guy and Kara. J'onn's constant wisdom speeches kind of felt like Splinter was here. Who had extended his 'spirit trip' Who knows when he would be back. And Kara could even make Raph smile with her happiness. I wave goodbye to them one last time before they jump through the breach.  
"So, now what?" Mickey asks after the breach closes, breaking us all out our sadness.

"We wait." Donnie says looking at his laptop. "I'm in all the police and satellite imaging. So, we'll now the moment a foot soldier sneeze." As if on que one of Donnie's computers starts beeping. "That's the police scanner" Donnie says. He goes to it and types something on the keyboard until we could all hear what was being said.

" _Need… backup. Foot everywhere…."_ I meet Leo's eyes. It was unmistakable. That voice is Casey's. He's in trouble. " _Bebop and Rocksteady sighted. I repeat I need back…"_ All of a sudden it cuts off. The panicked voices of other officers blur together for me as I pray that he is still all right. Donnie types madly on his computers.

"I got the address." Donnie says.

"Alright." Leo says immediately taking control, He looks at Cisco. "Barry says you can teleport people?" Cisco nods.

"I'll have you there in two shakes of a turtle's tail." The others glare at him for his ill pointed joke. Leo turns to me.

"Suit up,Archer" he grins at my new name, but my mind isn't there. It's time to get serious. It's time to save my brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

I land on the ground behind the warehouse. A wave of vertigo hits me as I realize that the breach really worked. I wasn't at the lair anymore. I grin, that was awesome. Barry, Oliver and Cisco soon jump after me. I turn to them.  
"That," I say, "Was awesome!" Then I heard a thud. All four turtles come stumbling out of the breach in a tangle of limbs. Cisco and Barry help them up while I snort in laughter.

"It can take some getting used to for some people." Says Cisco apologetically. Before anyone could say anything else, we hear gunshots and yelling in the warehouse.

"Mikey, Raph take the west. Donnie, Barry take the south, Cisco and I will go in from the roof. Emma, you and Oliver take the back" Leo says, taking charge. And with that we spring into action. In sync me and Oliver take out our bows and notch our arrows.

Me and Oliver sneak around the back, there is surprisingly low number of guards at the back, mean Oliver take them out easily and make our way inside the large warehouse.

"Ok, me and Cisco will get Casey, the rest of you guys deal with Bebop, Rocksteady and the Foot." Leo says from the coms. I can hear Cisco grumbling about villas naming themselves and how he would go with something totally different.

Inside the warehouse I can hear shots and yelling. I peer around a shelf of boxes and see my brother taking cover behind a stack of pallets, as Bebop and Rocksteady smash the place. They're closing in on him fast. The plan won't be fast enough. I have to help.

"It's too late," I say to the comms. "you won't get there in time, I'm going in" Before Oliver can stop me, I climb the shelves and jump onto a nearby storage unit. I jump from unit to unit while Oliver follows, angrily whispering for me to stop. I don't care if he sees me. I notch one of my explosive arrows, the only kind that make a dent with these two and take careful aim at Rocksteady who is dangerously close to Casey and fire. It explodes in his face. Caught by surprise he stumbles back, but he recovers quickly, too quickly.

"Where are you!" He growls and starts smashing everything around him, as if the shot from above was fired besides him. Idiot. He happens to grab to stack of pallets Casey is behind, throwing them and leaving Casey completely exposed. Rocksteady sees him and grin, Oops, I may have escalated things. A bit. I hear angry voices ove3r the Comms but I can't concentrate on what they're saying. I'm to busy jumping on top of Rocksteady. Yeah, I know. But hindsight _is_ 20-20. H

Rocksteady starts hitting himself trying to hit me, I can barely dodge his fists. I cling to his vest and jump on his head. Nearly falling off, I grab one of my smoke arrows and activate it in his face. I'm careful not to get any in my face because the smoke is basically pepper spray on steroids. I slide off as Rocksteady frantically tries to swat the smoke away and claw it out of his eyes. Casey is just standing there with his mouth open like an idiot. It's obvious he doesn't recognize me. Without missing a beat, I grab him and drag him behind another pallet stack. I peer past the pallets and see that Rocksteady will be busy for a while. I smile, proud of myself until I turn around and there is a gun in my face. Casey's to be exact. Well at least I know for sure He doesn't recognize me.

"Whoa!" I say, thankful for my voice disguiser that makes my voice sound gravelly "Come on Dude!"

"Who are you?!" He yells in his 'interrogation' voice, it's also his 'you are in so much trouble, I am about to murder you' voice. Behind me I can hear the others. They had abandoned their posts after I had 'winged it 'and were trying to hold off the foot, I can feel their panicked thoughts as they're outnumbered. Even with three superheroes. They need me.

"There's no time!" I try to tell him, but he stubbornly keeps the gun to my face and I can tell he will shoot if I move the wrong way. "I have to go!"

"Not until you tell me who you are!" He says. I get desperate. And I realize there isn't another choice.

"Casey!" I yank off my hood and mask. Casey's face turns to absolute shock as he slowly lowers the gun.

"Emma?" The betrayal in his voice tears into me, as his jumbled thoughts crowd my head.

"I have to go" I say my voice on the edge of breaking.

"Emma!" Cisco's voice comes on over the comms. "The others can't reach you. We're retreating. We got to get out of here!"

"Ok," I say, "I need you to get Casey, breach him home." I turn and start to leave when Casey grabs my arm.

"Emma, Wait." He's still in shock. I twist out of his grasp.

"I have to go." The only thing I can think to say. I start to run while putting my hood and mask back on. I shut out my emotions. Something I haven't done in a long time, this is not the time or the place. But no matter how hard I try I can't get the echo of him calling me back as he is pushed into the breach. I know he is safe now. It's time to take care of the rest of my family.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

 **Warning: Story about alcohol abuse and death. Trigger warning.**

"Where is she!" I can hear Casey from the other end of the lair. It's only been about twenty minutes since we made it back to the lair. I'm in the training room putting up my bow and arrows. I had assumed that Casey would take longer to get here. Cisco had vibed us here immediately, but Casey had to get here the old fashion way, that and the police where sure to want to know what was going on. Oh well. I take a deep breath. Ready for the fight of a lifetime.

"When were you going to tell me!" Casey storms into the room.

"Well, if things went on as planned," I say "Never."

"And you didn't think I had the right to know!" Casey says, "This is crazy, Emma! You're just a kid. You'll get yourself killed!"

"I've been doing this for a year and so far, so good." I say, but my calm resolve is about to break.

"A year?! You've been doing this for a year?!" Casey, "NO absolutely not. I won't let you do this anymore."

"Let me?" I say, "I hate to disappoint you but you don't _let_ me do anything." I know that my sarcasm will just fuel the situation but right know I don't care. All of a sudden, a year's worth of suppression boils up.

"I have powers." I say turning to him finally. "Powers that you seem content to pretend don't exist! IN fact, you seem to want to forget what happened to me! Well guess what! I was kidnapped by an alien and experimented on in ways you can't imagine and it was the most painful thing I've ever went through; and then I come out a freak! I-I can see things and hear things that no one else can and when I have nightmare, which happens a _lot,_ I move things, with my mind." Casey seems taken back by my outburst but I'm just getting started.

"I am not a little girl anymore Casey. This time when someone hits me, I hit back, and it feels good. And I'm not going to stop."

"Emma, you can't just put yourself in danger like this." Casey's anger turns into a plea, but I refuse to give in.

"I can handle it." I say sternly, determined not waiver.

"You couldn't handle dad" Casey says, his voice turns cold and so do I, "What makes you think you can handle this?" the room goes cold. Casey seems to immediately regret what he just said but it's too late, and soon all I can see is red.

"Why would you say that?" My voice cracks. I take steady breaths, trying to calm down.

"I-I'm…" An apology is on the tip of his lips, but I refuse to give him that dignity.

"Go." I whisper as loudly as I dare. Casey takes a step towards me instead of away, his next big mistake.

"GO!" I can feel all the glass in the room, some vases and mirrors, completely shatter as my mind desperately searches for something to lash out at. Casey stares in shock as he notices the shards of glass, shattered, but suspended as if held up by invisible string. I try to calm my mind but it insists on this little bit of control and I'm almost afraid of where it will send the sharp glass if I don't put it down. Luckily, Casey decides to leave. With his head down in shame he leaves the room. I get just a hint of satisfaction with his guilt before the weight of his words crashed down on my and I find myself kneeling, stifling sobs as the glass finally falls. I don't even notice the others sneaking away from listening in.

XXXXXXXX

A few minutes later and I'm sweeping up the glass that I broke. I haven't said a word to the others, all I did was grab a broom and go back. They seem to know better then to talk to me. I assume they overheard, and by overheard, I mean completely eavesdropped on, me and Casey's "conversation." I aggressively push the broom over the glass, trying not to think of Casey's last words to me, but they still echo through my head like a bad song, "You couldn't handle Dad." I still couldn't understand how he could say that to me. It had taken years to heal from that, to become not broken. And now the one person who was with me through it all just took advantage of my guilt and sadness. I feel myself spiraling so much so that I don't hear anyone coming until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Woah! It's just me!" Oliver cries as my arrow comes inches from his throat. I knew it was him because he was still wearing his Green Arrow outfit. I sigh in annoyance, I am not in the mood to be bothered.

"Just making sure you're ok." Oliver says while cautiously moving my arrow away from him with his index finger, reminding me that it is still pointed at his throat so I put it away.

"Fantastic" I say with as much sarcasm as I can muster. "I am just peachy so you can leave now." Oliver looks hurt.

"Just though you might want to talk" he says

I sigh, realizing how harsh my words were, I sit down on one of the benches and put my head down in defeat.

"I" I say "I'm sorry Oliver. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Oliver sits down next to me. "What did he mean about your dad?"

I chuckle as my suspicion of them overhearing everything is confirmed.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

I look at him. This near stranger with the face of my brother. I had strangely gotten used to his face. His mind felt so different that I didn't even think of it anymore. He was his own person. He was my friend.

"Casey and I have different moms. Before I was born, he and his mom left and moved to Manhattan, and my dad met my mom and they had me. When I was eight my mom got cancer and she-she didn't make it." I pause to stop the tears from escaping. "Dad always had a drinking problem, it's the reason Casey and Moira left, but after mom he just got worse. I would come home to school to find some low life drug dealer on our couch or dad, drunk, passed out on the couch. I tried. I tried so hard to make it work. To hold on until he decided to get better but, he didn't. So, I gave him an ultimatum, his drinks or me. He didn't choose me. So, three years ago I left and found Casey."

"I have a feeling that that's not all." Oliver says.

"Two years ago, my dad drank himself to literally death." I say, "Casey knows I blamed myself for leaving"

"Emma, you couldn't have known." Oliver says,

"Yeah I know," I tell him. As if on impulse he hugs me. I sit there for a moment in shock before I lightly pat him on the back in a poor attempt at returning it. I was still mad at Casey but in the moment, I knew that I wasn't alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Casey is pacing back and forth in our apartment. I can see him. This is a vision. I must have fallen asleep on the couch in the lair after I had gotten April to text him that I was staying at the lair until he could stop being a jerk. Knowing April, she put it across more gently then I did. I tried to shake off the vision, wanting to see anyone but him right now. But I can't I'm stuck here. Just a bodiless presence spying on the one person that I can't stand to be around right know. I am forced to watch Casey throw his little tantrum. I can hear him mumbling.

"Why? Why? Why did I say that to her?"

I stop. He's feeling guilty over what he said. He is clearly upset but it's now clear that he is more upset at himself then me. I try to say something but I'm not really there and if there is a way to communicate, I haven't figured it out yet.

There's a knock on the door. Casey groans, but after a moment he yells "Its open!"

Oliver comes in. So that's where he went off to.

"Hey" Oliver starts but before he can say anything else Casey interrupts.

"Look I really don't want to talk right now just leave please."

"Good" says Oliver, "Because you've said enough now its time to listen."

Casey seems stunned for a moment. But I have known Oliver long enough to be aware of his "talking" methods.

"Your sister is a hero. She has saved my life and the lives of my friends and whether you like it or not she isn't going to stop."

"Look you. You don't understand." Casey says. "She's my **Sister!"**

"I know and I do understand." Oliver says. "Do you think my sister just stood by when she found out what I was doing?"

"But I thought Emma didn't exist in your world."

"Not Emma, Thea. My little sister. At first, I told her no I told her she couldn't,"

"What happened after that?"

"She ran off to another country and trained to be an assassin with her father. Who used to lead a League of Assassins?" Oliver says.

"Oh" says Casey. He sits down on the couch, head in his hands in defeat. "What should I do then?"

Oliver sits down next to him and puts his hand on Casey's shoulder.  
"Help her. Protect her. Be her big brother."

"That's all I've ever wanted to do" Casey says. His voice breaks slightly. "But she may never talk to me again. I wish I could tell her that I'm sorry"

I try my hardest to say something. Anything. I want so badly to tell him that it's all right. That I understand now. I want to hug him and tell him that he will always be my big brother, but if I'm even saying anything its just me talking to no one in my sleep. Everything started to fade. I was waking up.

I opened my eyes I was on a couch at the lair. Splinter was standing by it looking worried.

"Are you alright Emma? You were yelling in your sleep and I couldn't wake you."

"Yeah Master Splinter I'm okay." I say. I realize that I am sweaty and have been crying.

"You had a vision I presume?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say, "where are the others?"

"Mickey and April are getting dinner. The others are training. I am not sure what happened to Mr. Queen."

I pull out my phone. I have to call Casey, but it's dead. Crap. I get up and grab my duffel bag with my outfit inside.

"I have to go. ill call when I get home." I run out, leaving only enough time for him to shout a quick goodbye.

XXX

I run through the streets tirelessly I missed the Subway and I feel to much urgency to wait for another. I feel a strange adrenaline rush, as if my "Spidey sense" was tingling. I am only a block away from home, but I slowly realize that this feeling isn't just the need to talk to Casey. Somethings wrong. Someone is following me, or something is following me.

My head starts to pound as if ready to explode. I scream and run through the crowds into an alley. I have to run I have to get away. I am panicked I can't think. The walls of the alley are closing in on me. I feel a presence behind me and I turn around. A monster is in front of me. A Dominator. I try to run but it has me. It's in my head.

"Let me GO!" I try to break free but it is stronger then me.

"It's time to give us back what you took" Its voice is terrible. I feel myself slipping. Then its all black. The last thing I remember is dropping my bag.


End file.
